


Music Man

by lilyxxxooo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Music, Musician Dan Howell, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, danandphil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyxxxooo/pseuds/lilyxxxooo
Summary: Phil attends a concert with one of his best friends. He's really not that interested. Well, that's until he sees the tall, beautiful piano player with the dimple.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Phandom





	Music Man

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you love it!  
> 

Phil hated concerts. He hated the crowds and the screaming and the screeching. He hated watching those who loved themselves parade around on the stage as if they were bigger than everybody. He loved the sparkly outfits, but that was about it. Phil was also a loner with one best friend. Everybody loved her but nobody knew him. Lily was a wonderful person, inside and out. She was everything Phil hated and loved at the same time. She was loud and quirky and kind. However shy and a bit of a nerd. She loved animals and music and art, whilst despising sport and technology. She loved to live in the moment and she was everything Phil wanted to be.

"Please, Phil!" Lily begged, her green eyes were wide and Phil knew he couldn't say no.

"Fine, I'll come to the stupid concert. But I swear to everything that if one person touches me, you owe me. Big time!"

"Sure," Lily smiled, quirky as ever. "Bye!"

Phil sighed as he unlocked his door. Him and Lily had worked together for a long time, since they were about 17. Ten years later, they were both no longer apprentices, but working for a big film company. Phil loved films. He liked the fact he never had to speak to anyone during them and he loved the emotion and the way the actors became their characters. Phil's role was to edit the films and add special effects and enhance the sound and graphics and he loved it. Now 27, he felt he was where he belonged. Alone and happy with a single friend to keep his social need up just the right amount. He could die happy, he decided. 

-The next day-

Phil was stood with his arms crossed, leaning against a barrier waiting for Lily to arrive. He wasn't even excited for this stupid concert yet here he was, first in line. Lily arrived, panting and sweaty.

"I just had a 'mare!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "Why do people even drive just to get in the way?"

Phil chuckled and rolled his eyes, "You're just a dangerous driver."

Lily fake gasped, "Better than you."

That was true because Phil couldn't drive. He couldn't even think of a comeback so he just remained quiet.

"Tell me again why we had to come this early?"

"For the atmosphere, Philip, also we have standing tickets and we really need to get to the front for this one!"

"Right, sweaty bodies swaying back and forth and pushing and shoving. Delightful," Phil said flatly.

"Shut-up," Lily just smiled, understanding her friends anxiety around concerts. She was certain he would love this one.

When they opened the doors, Lily grabbed Phil's hand and pulled him through security and then into the massive arena. 

"Oh my God, we're actually at the front!" Lily screamed, shaking Phil's arm. Phil smiled but already could tell how loud it was going to get. Especially since just Lily shouting sent a shiver through his whole body. Lily sat down at the front as more people began to pile in.

"I'd sit down if I was you because they're not actually performing for another three hours."

Phil groaned loudly, but sat down beside Lily nevertheless. He was scared of being crushed by everyone behind them but he was not standing up for that long.

-3 hours later-

By now, there had been three hours of opening acts and shit playlists and Phil was growing inpatient. However, as he was about to complain, the lights went down and the arena filled with screams. Phil could hear Lily in one ear and the woman next to him in the other. He felt awkward and almost inclined to scream. The key word being almost. Phil couldn't hear his own thoughts because the screaming was so loud when the lead came on stage. 

"Who's that?"

"That is Ben. The drummer there is Owen and the guitarist is Jordan," Lily explained. And then it all happened so quickly. More screams. Phil turned to where all the attention was trained.

"And who is that?" 

Lily smirked, "that is Daniel Howell. The pianist."

Phil watched as he walked out on the stage, laughing to himself. He didn't walk like he loved himself, he looked shy. His smile was beautiful and beside it popped out a little dimple. Curly brown hair and Phil was even close enough to see his eyes. A beautiful brown that turned to gold when the spotlight hit him. He was tall with broad shoulders and long legs. Phil couldn't look away. He sat down at the piano and Phil wished that they would unplug all of the other instruments so he could hear the melody Dan was playing more clearly. Dan swayed with the music, completely lost in it. When he opened his eyes, Phil was taken back as he looked out across the crowd. He swore they made eye contact and Dan looked down, blushing. The main singer introduced everybody on the stage.

"-And finally, Daniel Howell." The crowd screamed as Dan played his solo. Phil felt like he was on a cloud. The noise no longer mattered, the crowds no longer mattered. Daniel was absolutely incredible to look at, wearing a sparkly silver suit. He really was incredible. 

"See, I knew you'd like this particular concert," Lily laughed smugly, banging her hip against Phil's.

"He is- wow," Phil said.

"Isn't he?" 

Phil almost protested out loud when Dan's solo came to an end and he stood up to take a bow. And Phil had never been so thankful to be at the front of a concert he didn't want to go to in the first place. He and Dan caught eyes as Dan looked out again. He swore Dan smiled at him. He wasn't getting his hopes up though because he could've been looking at anyone in the crowd made up of 10,000 people. However, he had a small glimmer of hope.

"Oh my God, he's smiling at you!" Lily screamed, turning to Phil with a massive grin of delight.

"No! He's looking at everyone," Phil insisted. He was giddy inside that someone else had noticed though.

"No, he was looking at you." Phil blushed and looked down at his feet, only to look up again and be met by the pools of gold, looking directly at him again. He felt like he was in his own world, being serenaded by one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. Suddenly, he felt like maybe his life did need more after all. More excitement and things to look forward to. More moments just like this one. Phil found himself smiling ear to ear and dancing to all of the songs. He felt free and urged on by the people surrounding him who were also dancing like complete idiots. God, he had never felt so liberated in his whole life. 

He watched Dan throughout the concert, he watched as he got less shy. How he began to look up from the keys more often and smile with the crowd and his band mates. It made Phil smile. He'd also like to pretend he didn't stare as Dan took of his jacket and was left with a tight white shirt instead. He was a sucker for a man in a suit, clearly.

"Fuck me, how is that legal?" Phil asked Lily. She just laughed and grabbed his hands, beginning to dance with him. Phil let her move his arms and then span her round. They really were having the most amazing time. 

After a few songs, things got quiet. 

"Okay, so now we're going to slow it down a bit. Dan,do the honours?" Owen said. Dan smiled and spoke into his mic.

"Hello, everyone. Thank-you for allowing us into this beautiful city. We're so blessed to be here tonight and we love you from the bottom of our hearts," Dan said. Everybody screamed. Phil wondered where he was from. Definitely south. He loved how articulate and well spoken Dan appeared to be. "So, I wrote this song when I was 18 years old. I wrote this song when I lived up here for university. This was my place of dreams." 

Dan's dimple was prominent as he played the melody for the song. Phil was surprised when he heard Dan begin to sing the words. He felt himself tear up as he watched Dan. His bottom lip was tucked under his teeth as he concentrated on playing and singing. He looked out at the crowd once more, more specifically Phil, and smiled. Phil felt like a fan girl, but he didn't even care. He just blushed and smiled back. The lead guitarist came in with an acoustic guitar and carried on the melody as Daniel stood from the piano and walked to the middle of the stage. People screamed and cry as he began to walk down the stairs towards the barrier between the stage and the fans. He walked along and stopped in front of Phil as he sang. Phil was struck by his beauty, even more so upclose. When he could see those eyes of honey just a little bit closer, and see the way his hair curled just a little bit closer and could feel the warmth coming off him. Dan winked at him and before walking back up onto the stage and sitting back down at the piano. Dan played the last bit of the song on the piano alongside the guitarist. Once the song had ended and everyone had calmed down, Dan waved at them all.

"Thank-you again, you really are a beautiful crowd," Dan glanced towards the standing section. "This will never feel real." 

The band played their last song before standing up and bowing towards the crowd. Phil felt sad and almost wanted to cry. He wanted Dan to look at him one last time, but he didn't. All of the lights in the arena came on and Phil pouted. They waited for everybody to filter out before attempting to leave. Once it was close to empty, Phil turned to Lily.

"I can't believe he didn't look at me again," Phil complained.

Lily coughed and looked over his shoulder. Phil turned around, confused and nearly tripped over his left foot.

"Hi," Dan giggled. "Sorry, they insist that we make a dramatic as fuck exit."

"Uh- Hi," Phil stuttered. "You were absolutely incredible tonight, Daniel."

Dan blushed, "please, call me Dan. Do you want to come backstage and meet the guys?"

"Um-"

"Sorry, is that weird? I just thought maybe we could get to know each other a bit more. You really stood out tonight," Dan said, more confidently now.

"No! It's not weird. I'd love to! Can my friend, Lily, come? She's a huge fan."

"Of course." Dan led them round the side with no barriers and put a hand on Phil's back as he showed them to where his security guard was stood waiting. Phil realised Dan was still wearing the suit and had to stop himself from attacking him right there. He bit his lip as he looked Dan up and down. As Lily always said, being subtle wasn't his strong suit. He heard Dan chuckle as he looked away, turning red. 

Dan's security guard led them down the corridors to where their dressing rooms were situated. Dan knocked on one of them and Owen opened the door.

"Oh, hello," he greeted.

"This is Lily, she's a huge fan. Is there any chance you could show her about a bit?" Dan asked Owen.

"Of course!" He said, standing aside so she could go into his dressing room. 

"We'll catch up with you," Dan said to him, leading Phil away and to his own dressing room. He opened the door and Phil was instantly hit by the smell of a Yankee candle.

"Fireside treats?" Phil laughed, walking further into the room.

"Of course."

"I approve of your choices," Phil said as he looked on Dan's dressing table. There was a card off his mum and a bunch of flowers and some chocolate. "Aw, so cute."

"She is adorable and so supportive," Dan agreed. "Not so much my father and brother though."

Phil smiled at him sadly and put a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry about that. Family can be awful."

"Well, I'll always have my mum and my grandparents," he replied.

"And your girlfriend?" Phil slipped in, hoping it wasn't obvious that he was just wondering whether she existed.

"Uh, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm gay. I also don't have a boyfriend," Dan said sheepishly, a hand coming to the back of his neck.

"Me too," Phil grinned. "I'm agreeing with everything you just said." Dan's eyes lit up and softened even more.

"God, I feel like I've known you for years. You're so easy to talk to-" Phil blushed. "And cute when you blush."

"Stop embarrassing me!" He exclaimed, swatting Dan's arm. Dan carried on laughing as he walked towards the cupboard that he stored all of his chocolate in. 

"Chocolate?" Dan asked. Phil nodded eagerly.

"I sat waiting for the concert start for like three hours and I am starving!"

"Would you like to go a grab some dinner?" Dan suggested.

"Like a- date?" Phil hesitated, hoping he would say yes and he hadn't just embarrassed himself.

"If you're open to it?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Phil giggled, his tongue peeking out from the side of his mouth. Dan caught site of this and smiled, Phil was so endearing and he didn't ever want to let him go. Dan grabbed his phone and wallet before leaving his dressing room with Phil in tow. 

"Phil and I are going to go for some dinner, would you please make sure Lily gets home safe?" Dan asked Owen's manager. He agreed and left to go and see where she was. Dan's guard led them out of the back exit into a limo and Phil felt like he didn't fit in. He tugged at his shirt that was not formal at all. He assumed they were on their way to a fancy dinner. 

"Here, you can wear my jacket," Dan said, dimple popping out as he helped Phil into the blazer.

"Are we going somewhere fancy?"

"Kind of, but I just wanted to see what you looked like in my jacket," Dan shrugged. "And I was right, you look beautiful."

Phil couldn't help the grin that spread over his face, "You're beautiful, too. I couldn't take my eyes off you on that stage."

"I know, because I stared at you the whole time too," Dan admitted.

"I thought it was in my head because you have so many fans and so many options."

"You're not an option, Phil. You're more of a shooting star. Rare and incredible. I searched for you in every crowd. Waited for you so patiently."

"Why me? You didn't even know I existed."

"That's not true. I knew you existed, I just didn't know what you looked like. And you're better than I could ever imagine."

-At the restaurant-

"This food is amazing," Dan moaned, sipping on some red wine. Phil bit his lip. If Dan sounded like that because of food, he couldn't imagine what he would sound like under him. Phil had to stop thinking about it before it got out of hand so instead he cleared his throat and asked Dan a few questions about how he became a piano player.

"Well, I payed for lessons when I was younger and just fell in love. Then I needed to find a way to express how I felt because I usually just keep it inside but then I discovered how incredible it felt to just write the words down. They came so easy when I just thought about how I felt."

"Like the song you sang tonight?" Phil smiled.

"Exactly. I never knew why this city felt so special to me...I guess I know now."

Phil blushed and took a sip of his wine, too. They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate, taking the occasional glance at one another just to see the other person already looking at them. It came so easy to them and everything just fell so easily into place. 

The restaurant was "kind of" fancy like Dan had said, but not fancy enough to make Phil feel uncomfortable. They had a wonderful view of all the lights of London outside and the lighting in the place was atmospheric and it made Phil feel a bit giddy.

"I've really enjoyed my night with you," Dan admitted after they had finished their food. They were now sat in the bar bit of the restaurant, drinking cocktails. Phil promised himself he wouldn't drink too much so not to lose his senses. He liked Dan...He really liked Dan. The man was complicated and intricate, intriguing in the stories he told. He was shy, well-spoken and empathetic. He saw the world in a way that Phil had never interpreted and it was beautiful and Phil clung onto every word Dan said. He was in awe.

"Me too, Dan. God, I've never seen, or heard, anyone quite like you," Phil smiled, putting a hand over Dan's that was resting on the bar. Dan looked up at him, his face was flushed from the alcohol and his eyes were wide, but focused on Phil's.

"I feel the same way."

-Later that night-

Dan and Phil sat in the limo as they made their way towards Phil's house. He was so sad that this night was over, he had never wanted it to end. Dan made him want every part of him so badly.

"I can't believe I have to let you go," Dan said sadly, kissing Phil's hand that he had been holding.

"Let me go?"

"I don't mean forever, I just mean tonight," Dan giggled.

"You scared me. So, does this mean you want to see me again?" Phil asked.

"How stupid could I be to let you get away, Phil?" 

Phil blushed and put his number into Dan's phone, "Call me when you get home. And anytime after that. I can't wait to hear your voice again." 

Dan got out of the limo, putting his hand on Phil's back like he had before and leading him to his front door.

"Have a lovely night, Phil," Dan whispered, kissing Phil's cheek. Phil put his arms around the taller boys neck as they hugged. 

"You too, Dan."

-2 months later-

"Wow, it's amazing to hear your voice," Phil grinned after answering the phone to Dan. "How was the last night of the tour?"

"It was incredible, but sad. However, I'm so happy we can spend some more time together now."

"Me too!"

The two boys had been messaging back and forth for the last two months and talking over the phone. With Dan being on tour in America, they hadn't had the chance to talk or meet up. They both had strong feelings for each other though and neither had thought about anyone else whilst they were apart. Phil had been doing his job like he normally would. He did however feel like a new person. He loved to listen to music now, specifically Dan's. He had only written and sang about three songs over the six albums him and his band had recorded, but Phil loved them all. He listened to them all the time and couldn't help but miss Dan just that little bit more each time.

"How would you feel if I told you there was limo on the way to bring you to London to spend the weekend with me?" Dan asked. Phil could feel him holding his breath, afraid for the response.

"I would say that I couldn't wait to see you and hang up in excitement to pack my bags!" 

Phil did just that. He ran around his house, throwing stuff he needed for a full weekend in a bag. He also texted Lily excitedly. He needed to tell someone. 

The limo arrived quickly and Phil locked up his house and walked towards the limo. He saw Dan's driver get out and greeted him. The driver held Phil's door open for him and then they began the long journey to London. The long ride was anxious and exciting and Phil just wanted to see Dan in person again. Touch him, hug him. To hear that voice in person once again.

We're nearly there. That's what Phil's text to Dan read when he was about five minutes away from his home. Phil began to get nervous, messing with his hair and looking in the mirror to make sure he looked as good as possible for his reunion with Dan. Phil had been looking out of the window for around five minutes when he saw him. He was stood waiting outside of his house, wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. Phil's eyes started to water. He couldn't believe he was finally there. He didn't wait for Dan's driver to open the door, flinging it open himself and jumping out. He heard Dan laugh with relief as he ran towards his open eyes.

"Oh my god," Phil whispered as he flung his arms around Dan. "Oh my god."

"God, I missed you," Dan replied, burying his face into Phil's hair and breathing in his scent. "Let's never do that again."

Phil shook his head in agreement and just stood holding Dan closely to his own body. He had never felt so much emotion, it was so overwhelming. 

When they finally broke their hug, both boys eyes were glossy. Dan grabbed each side of Phil's face and stroked his thumb along his cheeks.

"So beautiful," Dan whispered, kissing his forehead. Phil grinned, wiping one of the tears that escaped away from his face. Dan's guard grabbed Phil's bags as they all made their way into Dan's home. Dan kept his arm around Phil's waist as they walked down the long path. His home was beautiful. Flowers and bushes framed the path and a small fountain in the middle of the grass patch on the left side. A cherry blossom grew along the edge and some smaller flowers besides it. Upon entering the house, Phil was taken a back. It was beautifully decorated, with pictures of Dan and his family on the wall and some pictures with his band.

"Wow, Dan, this place is incredible."

"I'm glad you think so, this is your home for the next few days. And whenever you need a place to escape to. I'll always be here."

Phil smiled at him in thanks. 

"Hey, do you think you could come back tomorrow? I would really love to just have the night with Phil," Dan said to his guard.

"Of course. Have a lovely night you two."

Once they were alone, Dan lead Phil into the front room where a beautiful white piano was situated. Dan sat down at it and patted the spot next to him, indicating Phil to sit beside him. 

"I wrote a new song whilst I was on the road and missing you," Dan said shyly.

"Please, show me?" Phil whispered, kissing Dan's shoulder and budging up a bit so he could play properly. Dan began the song as Phil just watched in awe. The song explained their story. How they met when it wasn't expected and how much he adored the boy he met on the other side of the stage. Dan looked into Phil's eyes as he sang it and Phil had to wipe away a few more tears. Phil could listen to Dan play for hours. Every part of his heart and soul agreed though, this was his favourite song. The lyrics were beautiful and emotional and Phil understood that Dan felt the exact same way he did. And my God, the melody was so beautiful that Phil felt the story was told in that alone.

When Dan finished playing he looked to Phil for approval, his features softening when he saw how the tears fell down his cheeks.

"Why're you crying, love?"

And Phil couldn't help himself. His hands clasped behind Dan's neck as he pulled him into a gentle kiss, trying to portray all of his emotions into one kiss. Dan kissed back, putting his arms around Phil's waist and pulling him closer. When they needed to breathe, they broke apart, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you," Dan breathed, kissing Phil quickly again as if he just couldn't get enough.

"I love you, too." 

Dan pulled back just to put his hands back on the keys. He glanced at Phil before beginning to play again. His smile was blinding. Phil poked a finger into his dimple, evoking a loud laugh from Dan, before leaning against Dan's shoulder. He had learnt this song whilst Dan had been away. It was the one he had played that night at the concert. Phil sangalong, closing his eyes and letting him be taken away by the music. That was how they spent most of their first night together. Phil requesting songs and them singing together with a few breaks just to talk and laugh and kiss and just be in love and alone for a while. At around 9pm, they decided to put a CD on to give Dan a break from piano (much to Phil's dismay.) Dan put in a disc and the room was filled with wonderful instrumental.

"Is this you?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I recorded these whilst I was in America. I uh- I named it after you."

Phil was taken a back, he kissed Dan gently. "You, Daniel Howell, are perfect."

Dan put his hand out for Phil, "Dance with me?" 

Phil knew it was cheesy, but he didn't care. He gave Dan his hand as they moved closer together. One of Dan's hands went to Phil's waist and one of his went to Dan's neck. They swayed together for a while, Dan's cheek ended up resting against Phil's head. When Phil's song came on, Dan murmured the words into his hair, his eyes closed.

"It's so beautiful, Dan. I really hope you know how much I love it and you."

Dan pulled back to kiss Phil, "Perfect for you then." 

They kissed for a while longer until things started to get a bit more heated. Dan was beginning to groan a bit as he got needier. He felt intoxicated and overpowered by just Phil.

"Do you want to?" Phil asked breathlessly, tugging at the bottom of Dan's shirt.

"Fuck, yes. I've waited two fucking months for this," Dan moaned, pulling Phil's hand and taking him upstairs to his bedroom. 

-The next day-

The morning was slow. Dan and Phil ate pancakes, with a bit too much syrup on them, and watched a bit of TV. They had a bath together in the massive bathtub in the bathroom and used a bath bomb. It was whilst they were in the bath that Dan said;

"Do you want to come to our last show tonight?"

"What? I thought the tour was over?" Phil said with confusion, nestling closer to Dan's neck.

"It is. This is just one more show because we wanted to perform once more in our hometown because our next tour might not be for a while."

"Of course, I would love to come," Phil smiled.

"Perfect."

When they got out of the bath, they went into Dan's room to get ready. Phil helped Dan with his tie after he admitted Owen usually did it and afterwards pulled him down to kiss his nose. Dan screwed up his nose and laughed before reaching for the shiny silver jacket. He pulled it on and Phil remembered what he had thought at the concert, "Wow, I really am a sucker for you in a suit."

-At the concert-

Dan had managed to to get Phil a space at the front of the stage where he could sit with Lily but without being in the crowds. Phil was so excited to see the show again and, when Lily arrived, she hugged Phil and gave him a knowing look. Phil kissed Dan good luck after he showed them to where they would be sitting. Phil told Lily all about his night with Dan and she squealed at the end of it.

"I'm so happy for you Phil!" She exclaimed, pulling her friend into a hug.

Phil didn't mind waiting as much tonight for the show tonight. Well, he didn't mind at all actually. And when the concert finally started, he stood up from the very start. Clapping, shouting and grinning with pride for Dan. He felt the same feeling he had felt the first time he had watched Dan walk out on the stage two months ago when he came out. Dan looked straight to him and sent him a smile and a wave. Phil waved back. Dan sat down at his piano and cracked his fingers before beginning to play the first song of the set.

"-And now, to our pianist, Daniel Howell."

Dan took the mic and introduced himself as he had the first night. However, now, he added, "This song is a new one that I wrote for a really special person in my life."

Dan began to play Phil's song. Phil couldn't believe it and he just kept falling in love again and again and again with the brown-eyed, brown-haired, dimpled man on that stage. The guitarist carried on the melody as Dan stood up and made his way down the stairs as he had. Now though, he walked towards Phil. No eyes on the crowd, just on him. When he got to Phil, he held his hand out and pulled him towards him. Dan looked him in the eyes as he sang his song and span Phil around under his arm. Dan now turned to face the crowd, his arms around Phil's waist. The crowd all looked at them, some of them were shouting their support and love. Dan stood with him until the song had ended and, when it did, there was massive scream from the crowd.

"Thank-you, I love you all. And, I love you-" he turned towards Phil, "With everything inside of me. I'm so glad Lily forced you to come to the concert in Manchester two months ago." 

And with that, he kissed him. And Phil decided that perhaps now he was 27, he wasn't where he belonged until he had met Dan. He was no longer alone and happy but rather in love and fulfilled and ecstatic. And now he had more friends; Dan's band mates and Dan's fans. And now he decided.

He really could die happy.


End file.
